


bang, bang I hit the ground

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Series: my baby shot me down [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Sad Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: what would happen if Carl was able to shoot his dad in season 4 episode 9?I'm sorry i'm so bad at titles/summaries but I hope you will like this! (its not inspired by the song I just really couldn't think of a title for it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series so whilst this part is complete the series is very much not finished as I want this to basically mirror the show but rick was killed in season 4 episode 9 by Carl. This is my first fanfic in about 4/5 years and i'm sorry if this is super bad, especially when it comes to grammar and stuff, i'm sorry, it doesn't help I haven't really wrote anything in about a year (I've been out of work/college etc so I haven't wrote anything properly) but I had this thought and decided to do it I've got a few others as well so expect them too but not anytime soon as i'm waiting to finish those before uploading, this I felt was more a series rather than a story (so the others are going to only be chapter by chapter rather than a series basically) and last time I did this I hated making sure I was able to get another chapter ready in time so ill finish the others before uploading those. Feel free to offer advice/constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy!

Carl was blinking away sleep and slowly turning his head to try and figure out what had woken him maybe he'd had a dream he wasn't sure, he wasn't sure of anything anymore not really he pretended because he had to but he wasn't sure he knew he needed his dad but he can't need anyone not in this world everyone dies, his mom, Judith, Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie Hershel heck even Carol is probably dead. He's pulled out of his morbid musing by his dad's hand twitching where it is hanging off the sofa and the slight moaning coming from him, his eyes widen and it takes him a second to pull himself together enough to realize he needs to move and get the gun in case he has turned.

Carl quickly rushes to the bag holding his dad's gun and pulls the safety off his dad has started moaning more loudly and is starting to reach towards him. Carl can't help but start to cry this is his dad he already had to shoot his mom why does he have to kill his dad too?! Why can't his dad just wake up and be fine? Why can't they still be at the prison safe and together? Why him? He's shaking so hard that he can barely hold the gun up his dad is on the floor reaching towards him wanting to eat him and he just doesn't want this, doesn't want to be alive anymore not like this but his dad wouldn't want him dead he'd want him to continue but it hurts so much and he just doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to see his dad's brains splattered on the floor like his moms, like Shane's but he knows he has to do this he has to! His mom would want him to live, his dad would he can't let them down by giving up now.

He slowly lifts the gun up to make sure it's aimed right he can't pull the trigger again after he just can't do this twice and shoots.

The sound of the bullet ricochets in his brain as he stares, tears still pouring out of his eyes making it hard to see, at his dad's body and he goes to him and hugs his dad's bruised and broken body.

“I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't want to I didn't I love you I love you I'm sorry I'm sorry I was wrong I'm not fine dad I'm not please dad”

He's not sure why he's begging all he knows is he just wants it to not be real to not be alone but he knows he is all he has left now is his dad's beaten and dead body.somehow he manages to fall asleep after hours, minutes he's not sure still crying into his dad's chest like a little kid.

He wakes up slowly again but this time because he just doesn't have the energy to wake up and move he doesn't want to. If he just stays here he won't have to see the blood or his dad's vacant eyes that will stare at him lifelessly. He wishes more than ever he could wake up from this nightmare and just be back at home with stupid school, his old stupid friends and his mom and dad both alive and happy. He can't even remember what his moms smile looked like anymore, or how she sounded when she laughed it's all foggy and ruined by all the bad memories. He remembers the sound of his moms piercing scream, how she looked with a bullet In her head, her crying last words to him and the rest is over shadowed by that. 

He vows to cling to his dad's smile and his dad's laugh for as long as he lives.


End file.
